Crash and Burn
by Teen-Enigma
Summary: Everything is based on real events, so you can't accuse me of being unrealistic! WARNING:FF SLASH. If you don't like that kind of thing, too bad for you. Just so the story works, pretend Lilly is dating Ray. And no, I won't reveal the suprise pairing..
1. The First Day

**BEHOLD! The worlds' FIRST trumpet fanfare SILLY STORY! (No pun intended) Yes, this is THE original Sydney/Lilly story! (I'm so proud!)**

And yes, EVERY event, thought, and dialogue is all based on a true story and really did happen! So if you want more, you're going to have to wait for more to happen in real life! Sorry so short, I'm just getting warmed up here.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own or are connected with RFR or any of its characters. Now tell the lawyers to back down!

Sydney DeLuca had never been the kind of person you'd expect to fall head over heels in love, but, then again, she wasn't the kind of person you'd expect to fall for another girl. As soon as she arrived in Roscoe High, her attention was immediately driven to HER. Flowing blonde hair, shining smile, great personality -yep, this girl had the lot. Only problem-she was a "popular" person, and Sydney was…not. Sydney was always alone, always disliked (save for a few jerks who decided she was hot one night when they were drunk). SHE was never by herself, always surrounded by friends…and her annoying excuse of a boyfriend. God she hated him. Ugly smirk on his face, bouncy black hair, and possibly the most annoying voice ever to hit this planet. How could someone so precious fall for something so…pathetic? Okay, okay. Sydney was hopelessly jealous. Can you blame her!?! She spent everyday secretly pining over her crush, and not so secretly wishing she could smack Ray. No one knew of her secret, especially not HER. If anyone found out, if anyone guessed the truth, they could….no, WOULD use it against her. Day by day Sydney fell to pieces because of her love for this girl. She cursed the day she fell for Lilly Randall.


	2. Not Again

**Okay people – ready for the next one?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RFR. If I did, why would I be writing Fan Fics?

Sydney sighed. After a day of pining for Lilly, she had glanced at the calendar, only to be reminded of the one thing she had dreaded all year – her birthday. Yep, it was coming around the corner, and…well, let's just say, she wasn't happy about it. Every year it was the same thing. People either ignored her (as always), or they pretended they were friends until the day was out. Sydney shook her head. She hated it all! She didn't even know what she was going to do…maybe just have some "friends" over…Sydney brightened. What better way to get close to Lilly WAS there? She smiled. This year, things would be different. This year, she would have a party. This year, Lilly would be there…

'_I guess it's easier said than done…'_ Sydney thought to herself. Her plan was working…sort of. The party was on, the people were coming…all she needed to do was invite Lilly… DEFINITELY easier said than done! Sydney was at Lilly's locker, waiting for her to turn around so she could talk to her. Sydney gulped. It was now or never. _'Here we go…'_

The day before the party, and Sydney STILL hadn't heard back from Lilly. She would have to ask her herself. "Hey Lilly…are you coming or not?" Lilly seemed pretty taken aback by the abrupt question, but her face quickly softened. "I'm sorry Sydney…" she said apologetically. "I can't come. I…um…I have a…guitar lesson then. I'm sorry – it sounds like fun." Sydney paled. "Damn…" she muttered, before turning and marching into the girls' room, locking herself in a stall. She leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Without even thinking, her hand found its way into her pocket, where her watch was waiting for her. _'No…'_ she thought to herself. _'I said I wouldn't do this again…'_. It was as if she had lost control of her own hand. Touching the watch's broken clasp, she smiled at the sharpness of the jagged end. Rolling up her sleaves, she drew metal across skin…"Sydney?" Sydney jumped as she heard her name. Lilly, of all people, had walked through the bathroom door. It pained her, but Sydney stayed silent until she had heard Lilly leave again. Looking down at her arm, she let out a breath. Her head was spinning. What the hell had she almost done?


End file.
